Child Of The Sea
by Perseus818
Summary: Percy feels that his father never loved him and he starts to think that Sally was only protecting him from the horrible truth. But in the end, he learns the sea god's true intentions.


**Hey guys so I'm back with a new one shot, my first to be exact. I'm still very bummed out that my best friend Milo left so I'm pretty much sulking. Sorry I can't update very often during semestral break. I'm using my new MacBook Pro, which is great! Anyways on with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

_**CHILD OF THE SEA**_

_**THREE MONTHS**_

Three months of child bearing has passed. Three months more and the baby will finally pop out and live the first moments of its life.

Six months of morning sickness, cravings, ultrasounds and all the other things that pregnant women do when they're pregnant.

Though Sally can't put a finger on the fact that she's only experiencing the stage of pregnancy for six months, while other women usually take nine months to form their children inside their tummies.

She asked her lover once and he replied, "_When my children are present in a fluidic element that has a particle of hydrogen and oxygen, cell division takes less time." _how she has hydrogen inside her womb she doesn't know. '_Must be a Poseidon thing', _she thought.

_**SIX YEARS OLD**_

"Mommy, when is daddy coming back?" Curious sea green eyes looked up to meet her brown ones.

"I don't know sweetie." She replied. Percy's face fell then his eyebrows furrowed like he was in deep thought.

"Did he ever see me?" Sally tried to make it easy for the young child of the sea, but the news was too hard on him.

"No he didn't Percy, he left before you were born." His face was skeptical, between shell-shocked and confused.

He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again almost immediately. '_Why is he is he asking so much questions? He never said a word back then?' _Sally thought.

She knew something triggered Percy's curiosity. After all, it was Father's Day yesterday.

**(AN: Separate one-shot for Father's Day!)**

_**NINE YEARS OLD**_

Percy sat facing the shore, the wind blowing his hair. He's been there for the past hour contemplating on whether his father really got lost at sea or just didn't want to be a dad for a dyslexic and ADHD child.

'_He must've had a vision or something' _He thought bitterly. All his life he only wanted to have a father to be there for him. To play ball with him, to teach him how to ride a bike, to ask him how was school and he would answer the same word everyday "fine".

But Percy didn't get any of that. Instead, a horrible drunkard stepfather had to be with him 24/7. "_Just try to be nice to him, maybe you'll get along." _Sally's voice rang through his head as a reminder that _Smelly Gabe_ will never go away unless Sally somehow gets a high-paying job that accepts moms with no high school diploma.

Percy technically ran away since he left the apartment without saying that he was going to the beach. He was tired of seeing his mom all worn out from work then Gabe suddenly shouts at her to get more beer. He figured that Sally's only doing this since they didn't have anywhere to live if they left Gabe. But since Percy's not in her life anymore, she can finally stop providing for two people and start her journey as a writer.

But he was wrong, Sally dreaded the thought of life without Percy. She already thinks that she's a bad parent every time she sees Percy depressed. And that's why she's racing her car through the farm road towards where she thinks Percy might be.

She reached her destination and saw her son looking at the ocean with his matching sea green eyes. She lost all of her worry and thought _'He looks just like his father.' _A tear slipped down her cheek as she sat down with her son, looking out at the sea. _' I hope Poseidon sends him a sign.' _And just then a green sea turtle emerged from the waves, carrying a beautiful black and white pearl enclosed with a sea green shell. It made its way to the child of the sea and placed it in front of him.

Written in Greek was (Perseus) with a trident next to it.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!**

**-Perseus818**


End file.
